Races
Races There are 4 Races to choose from, The Careful Gon, The Playfull Lyn, The Elegant Yun, and the Hardworking Jin. These Races are brokendown into ClassSpecific Tiers. Choose Wisely player Gon Feirce warriors harnessing the power of the Dragon, yet loyal and kind allies. Race Classes: *Destroyer *KungFu master *ForceMaster (not Jedi Sadly) According to legend the Gon are descended from the Dragons themselves. They Value Skill In combat and physical Strength, they rarely stop Improving thier skills and abilities, and strive to be victorios amid challenges. they use these skills to protect those around them and are easy to trust others, making them vulnerable to betrayal, however befreind a gon and they will protect you with their life. apperance aside Gons speak in a subdued and calming tone and move with great ease and purpose, but don't be fooled this calm nature does not extend to battle one they are angered nothing can stop or survive the onslaught. Jin Reminiscient of the black tortoise, they are Inteligent, Cautious, Freindly, and Fight for their beleifs Race Classes: *Assassin *KungFu Master *Blade Master Jin translates as "Unyeilding Effort" some of the most notable people in the world come from this race, and the Jin are well known for this trait. they are smaller than the gon in apperance and seem to look like any other person this is a grave assumption to make for they are descendants of the Black Tortoise and are persistant, they have an unmatchable Persistance and skill in battle and not many live to tell of it. the Jin are easy to get along with and have a strong sensefor whatis right. if you find a warrior willing to help those in need it is often a Jin. Yun A Pure Female Race that favors nature, blessed with the beauty of the phoenix they would rather do away with industrial life Race Classes: *Force Master *Blade Master *Kung Fu Master The Yun have an Instinctual connection to nature, they consider the solar system as theyre guide, They have a heightened sense of aware of the tides of nature and the ebba nd flow of energies, Yun posessess the abiltily no other race does, they can hear the voice of nature, they inherit the Class and Finesse from the FungHuang bird. Yun are the best artists in the kingdom, whatever they touch expect beauty and grace they are the symbols or Art and Creativity. The goal of the yun is to acheive perfect ballance Between Yin and Yang in the world, so they keep active in the modern world they value dignity above all else. when not in battle they can be found teaching or meditatign with others Lyn Descended fron the Kirin, they are Supernatural Fanatics and Spontaneous Race Classes: *Summoner *Force Master *Blade Dancer Lyn are easily the most recognizable race with their distinct tails and ears, they are born with special abilites which help them survive the harsh land. they have a very keen sixth sense which lets them detect deceit, and danger often lettin them escape. The Special power of the Lyn is their natural ability to communicate with spirits and earth familiars, using that power to theyre advantage. being spontaneous expect any interaction to be a roller coaster of emotions and interaction, they love to be over the top.